The present application describes systems and techniques relating to fluid level detection.
Various techniques have been used previously to detect a fluid level in a fluid (liquid) container or reservoir. Prior techniques have included floating an object in the fluid (e.g., water) and then monitoring the vertical position of the floating object. This typically involves placing the object in the fluid inside the container or reservoir and also involves various moving parts. Prior techniques have also included visual detection of the level of the fluid directly using light reflected by the fluid.